


Strong for So Long

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jon? not so much, M/M, Martin's doing fine, post Lonely adventures, spoilers up through MAG159
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: After the Lonely, Martin feels better than he has in months. Jon is struggling a little more.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	Strong for So Long

**Author's Note:**

> written for anon on tumblr for the prompt "Please don't leave me"
> 
> title from Freya Ridings's "Lost Without You"

After Jon pulls Martin from the Lonely, they decide to stay in Martin’s old flat, at least until everything settles down. It’s quiet, and eerily still, dust settled over everything like no one’s lived there in years, but it’s better than staying in the archives. Jon’s been hovering, following him around the flat, close enough that the few times he’s stopped to look at something or move something, Jon’s walked right into his back. It’s… not terrible, honestly. Being so close to someone again. Even when he was in the Lonely with Jon he’d felt… more solid than he’d felt in months. Now that he’s out it’s like the first time you feel the sun after the freezing winter. It’s warm, and safe, and it makes him happier than he knows how to handle. 

As they start to settle in Martin very quickly realizes that his fridge and pantry are abysmally empty, and that they’re going to need to eat at some point. Martin closes the fridge, and turns to look at Jon, who’s leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, frowning. “Well, I guess I’m going to have to pop off to the shop to get some food. Can’t do much with gone off milk and cans of beans. Do you need anything while I’m out?”

Jon’s gaze snaps up, and he steps towards Martin, grabbing his elbow. “No- I mean. I’ll go with you.”

Martin smiles fondly, and shakes his head. “Jon, it’s fine. You must be exhausted. I won’t be gone long, you should rest and by the time you wake up-”

“No!” Jon almost yells, and Martin starts, flinching back a little. Jon’s grip on him falters just a little, and Martin realizes Jon’s hand is trembling where it’s clutching at his sweater. “Please… Don’t. Don’t leave me.” 

“Jon?” Martin reaches out, putting a hand on Jon’s shoulder. 

Jon takes in a shaky breath, and then huffs out a dismissive laugh. “No, I’m sorry, you’re right. It’s stupid I- I must be more tired than I thought.” 

He starts to pull away, but Martin can still feel him shaking, so he tightens his grip on Jon’s shoulder. “Jon, what’s the matter?”

Jon stiffens for a moment, but his shoulders slump, and he looks down at the floor and says, “It’s just… You were gone for _ so long_. It’s hard to believe that you’re really back, that you’re _ here_, and I just- I’m scared that if you leave you’re not going to come back. I just got you back, and I can’t lose you again, Martin, I just-”

Martin tugs on Jon’s shoulder, leaning down to pull him into a hug. Jon makes a surprised noise, but then buries his face in Martin’s chest. Martin always knew Jon was shorter than him, but tucked into his embrace he realizes just how _ small _ Jon is. Jon clings to him and trembles, and Martin holds him as tightly as he dares. “I’m not going anywhere Jon, I promise. I mean, I do need to do some shopping at some point, and you’re gonna have to be ok with that, but it can wait for now. What do you say we order takeaway?”

Jon looks up at him and the gratefulness and love in his eyes makes Martin’s heart swell. He’d give up a lot more than a home-cooked meal to keep Jon looking at him like that. He doesn’t have to, though, he realizes. Even if it’s only for a little while, he gets to have this. He gets to have Jon and this little bit of peace and happiness, and he’ll take it for as long as is lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
